


giving the academy a raincheck

by cherryvanilla



Series: It's Time [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013-2014 NHL Season, Gross Boning, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil should've known it wouldn't just end there. Just because he and Bozie got their shit together didn’t mean the rest of the world was automatically aware of their new found competency.</p><p>A coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029488"><span class="u">this house doesn't burn down slowly.</span></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	giving the academy a raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up a few hours after the first story. Inspired entirely by [this video](http://youtu.be/itsBf4xr2ms), which has been known to ruin lives. 
> 
> Thanks to deepsix for great beta and telling me when things are bad gross and good gross. ~Rugged.
> 
> Title by Imagine Dragons.

Phil should've known it wouldn't just end there. Just because he and Bozie got their shit together didn’t mean the rest of the world was automatically aware of their new found competency. They tell all the guys officially while out at dinner Sunday night because its important they know. Also Phil and Bozie had just finished having sex not too long ago and Phil was sure they could all just instinctively _tell_ , even though Bozie says he’s crazy. 

The news is received to a mixture of both real and sarcastic applause. A few of them already knew something was up from Phil’s dumb text reactions earlier in the week (largely over Bozie sending him a million pics of him and Stella in various stages of cuddling) and whatever Bozie ended up telling them the other day, but they didn't really know that this was, like, a for real official serious thing until now.

Loops throws his hands up and says, “Thank fuck. Phil was acting like a bigger puppy dog than Stella.”

Phil calls him a douche and bites his lip against correcting him on just how into Phil Bozie's also been all this time. He’s just been surprisingly better at hiding it or at least misdirecting it. 

So even though he’s glad the guys know, Phil isn't about to start announcing shit to the media. He and Bozie both shudder at the thought of it and fuck them, really. The people who are important will know and that's really all that matters. Besides, Phil has enough on his plate figuring out when and how to tell his family. There will probably be mocking from both Amanda and Blake and he groans just thinking about it.

"My parents already know," Bozie says over cereal the next morning and Phil nearly chokes on his Raisin Bran. 

“Wait, seriously?” He squeaks.

Bozie shrugs. “They've been on Phil Watch since my birthday last year.”

“Oh god,” Phil groans, burying his head in his hands

Bozie just laughs at him. "It's alright, Phil. My dad congratulated me on finally making an honest man of you and my mom thinks you're ‘quite the catch’. I told her to please check what they're putting in the water in Regina.”

Phil abandons him to hang out with Stella on the couch.  
________________________________

So, yeah, family freakout notwithstanding, Phil is pretty happy with how they've worked this whole thing out even though they’ve literally only been dating for a matter of days. Except that evening is also _A Night of Blue and White_ and he’s quickly reminded nothing has really changed in the eyes of the media.

It's his own fault really, for busting in on Bozie's interview. He didn't even mean to, but Bozie was looking ridiculously good dressed all in black and Phil was remembering the way they kissed up against the pool table earlier, the cues still in their hands. Bozie kept breaking off the kisses with laughter, attempting to return to the game, and Phil kept tugging him in for more. When things started to get heated to the point that they might end up _on_ the pool table, Bozie decided a wager was in order. 

“Whoever wins gets a blow job.” 

“Wouldn’t we have done that anyway?” Phil said patiently before waggling his eyebrows. 

“Motivation tool.” 

Phil supposes he was maybe motivated to _lose_ , because it wasn’t even a contest.

“S’what you get when you take on the champ,” Bozie said, an evil gleam in his eye as Phil had dropped to his knees. 

Bozie's hand had rested on the side of Phil’s neck as he sucked him down, loud moans spilling from his lips. Watching Bozie talk to Brooke now, Phil just _has_ to press his hand to that exact spot. Bozie’s reaction is basically a non-one. He tilts his head in Phil’s direction, a twist to his lips, and doesn’t tense up in the slightest. Instead, he seems to immediately relax into him, smirking like he knows exactly what was just going through Phil’s mind. 

Of course, by touching Bozie he also sealed his own fate because he’s now trapped. He keeps looking at Bozie the entire time and ignores the camera. He feels proprietary as his eyes glide over Bozie’s face, and he wishes he could get him alone somewhere. The theme of the interview was, of course, them living together, and Phil nearly laughs at what a parody of itself his life has become. 

The entire thing is framed like they're a couple and hell, Brooke has been around for a while; maybe she just assumes by this point. 

Phil dies of sheer embarrassment when Bozie says it'd be inappropriate to say what they get up to in their apartment. He's so glad the camera isn’t on him then. He gets Bozie back though when he brings up them playing pool today and can almost feel the palpable tension coming off him. Phil wants him so fucking bad.

During the interview he’s overtly aware of how his self-consciousness seems to fade when he's around Bozie. He can just be himself, loose and relaxed and comfortable, without freezing up just because someone is making him talk about himself or filming him while he does it. Of course, he does have a few drinks in him and a nice buzz going, so that helps. By the end it’s like they never were on camera at all, but Phil's still more than happy for the attention to shift elsewhere. He sticks close to Bozie the rest of the night, trading secretive looks.

____________________________

“Hey, how much did my apron end up going for? I can’t remember,” Phil asks smugly as they exit the elevator in their building. 

Bozie elbows him in the ribs. “Shut up, I liked you more when you were all self-deprecating about the whole thing.” 

“You just wish you could’ve gotten in on the action,” Phil says, inserting the key in the lock. 

He hears Bozie’s laughter behind him. “It’s not like it was a bachelor auction, Phil.” 

Phil turns around in the open doorway, grinning broadly. “Oh and _then_ you would’ve paid top dollar for me?” 

“Of course,” Bozie says, simply, easy as anything. Phil’s heart has decided it’d rather reside in his throat right now. “I mean, I think I can stand to part with $50, eh?” 

Phil grabs him around the neck and proceeds to give him the biggest noogie of all-time. 

“Hey, okay, quit it!” Bozie says as they’ve wrestled their way inside the apartment and shut the door. “I’ve got a style here,” he says, flattening his hair in between saying hello to Stella. 

“Yeah, it’s called just rolled out of bed.” Phil says, before bending down to hug Stella and letting her sniff him, until she’s satisfied and wanders off to her food bowl. 

Bozie rolls his eyes, still fussing with his hair. “I’ll show you just rolled out of bed.” 

Phil has no idea what that even _means_ , but thankfully doesn’t have to dwell on it too long because Bozie’s pressing up against him now, kissing over his jaw and down his neck. 

“Mmm.” Phil lets his hands wander down Bozie’s back and over his ass. “You feeling up to it?” His words trail off on a gasp as Bozie nips at the base of his neck. 

“Do you have to ask?” he says, pressing firmly against Phil so he can feel Bozie's cock, already half hard. 

“Okay, fair enough,” Phil laughs before tugging Bozie’s head up and pressing their mouths together. They kiss long and deep as Phil walks them backwards through the apartment, ignoring Stella’s whines of displeasure. 

“She wants your attention,” Bozie pants as they make a detour against the wall, biting at one another’s lips, hands wandering up and down one another’s bodies. 

“She can’t have it right now,” Phil groans, licking a slow line up Bozie’s neck before catching his mouth again, their tongues colliding. 

“Good,” Bozie whispers against his mouth, and tugs him towards Phil’s bedroom. 

They strip one another of their clothes quickly enough while still pausing for the occasional grope and filthy kiss. 

Once they’re naked and on the bed, Bozie covering Phil, their dicks pressed tightly together, Bozie presses kisses into Phil’s chest and says, “Want you to fuck me.” 

Phi’s body tenses immediately and Bozie must feel it, because he adds, “Only if you wanna,” softly against Phil’s chest, letting his teeth drag across Phil’s clavicle. 

By the way his dick is twitching between them Bozie should be able to tell just how much he wants to. 

“Yeah, I. Yes. But your --” 

Bozie looks up at him, eyes hazy with want. “We can do it on my side. Should be fine.” 

Phil’s brain nearly shorts out at the visuals it’s supplying and he scrambles out of bed and into his bathroom. 

“Why don’t you keep your stuff in your night table like a normal person?” 

“I ran out!” Phil yells back, fumbling for a tube of lube. 

“Daaaamn, Phil, how often do you jerk it?” 

Phil groans at his own reflection in the mirror, taking in how beet red he is. Perfect. “You wind me up, what can I say,” he retorts, flippantly, pulling out a condom from the other side of the cabinet. 

“Reeeeeally,” Bozie drawls, amused, as Phil walks back into the bedroom. He’s wearing nothing but a smile and is propped up on one elbow; it’s a look that really works for him. 

“Shut up,” he says, tossing Bozie the condom. “Make yourself useful.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Bozie says, saluting and Phil honestly can’t believe he’s about to fuck this weirdo. 

Phil situates himself behind Bozie, kissing the nape of his neck, running a hand down his arm and then across his stomach. Bozie tilts his head back so they can kiss and Phil reaches for the lube he placed by his hip, squeezing it into his hand and then bringing his fingers down to brush over Bozie’s ass. 

He takes his time, listening to the way Bozie moans into it, pressing back as Phil slides one finger inside and then tensing a bit at two. Phil keeps kissing him through it, whispering non-sensical words. Bozie doesn’t seem to mind, though. He keeps pushing backwards on Phil’s fingers, comfortable with more now until he’s begging for three. Phil’s a wreck by the time they get there, sweat pooling at his hairline, body tight with want. 

He fucks Bozie with three fingers, loving how tight and hot he feels around him, the sounds he’s making. Phil drags his dick along the back of Bozie’s thigh, seeking any type of friction he can. Phil’s mouthing at Bozie’s shoulder, having already left angry marks in his wake, when he pulls free and takes a deep, steadying breath.

“Okay, gimme--”

Bozie holds up the open condom package immediately and Phil huffs out a laugh. 

Bozie turns his head, smiling widely, and cups the side of Phil’s face, dragging their mouths together. Phil moans into it and fumbles with the condom before rolling it on. He grabs some more lube and slicks up his dick before breaking away from Bozie’s mouth to breathe. 

Bozie’s cheeks are red, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

He positions Bozie’s leg so it’s stretched out of him, bent the knee, with Phil’s hand securely under his thigh.

“Good like that?”

Bozie huffs out an annoyed breath. “I can't wait until I'm better so you can stop treating me like I’m glass.”

Phil kisses his shoulder. “Shouldn’t have gone and broken yourself, then.”

“Thanks, Phil, I’ll remember that next time,” he replies, snarkily. 

Then Bozie isn't saying anything else because Phil is pushing inside. He lets out a small, broken cry, and Phil bites his lip in agreement, because fuck if this doesn’t feel amazing.

Phil needs to stop halfway, kissing every inch of skin he can reach. Bozie’s head is thrown back and he's breathing hard.

“Come on,” he urges, his hand fitting over Phil's on his thigh. 

“If I move now this is over.”

Bozie groans but keeps still until Phil is ready. He eases in the rest of the way and just holds himself there, wanting to freeze this moment in time, the way Bozie feels, the way his hair smells, his cologne, everything.

“Phiiiil,” Bozie whines and Phil laughs. 

“Okay, alright.”

Phil starts a rhythm that is slow and unhurried but Bozie doesn't let that go on very long, pushing backwards insistently and riding Phil's dick. Phil can hardly breathe or think, just follows suit, slamming forward and giving Bozie what he wants as he hears him cry out around him.

“Fuck. So good Phil, so fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Phil grunts, biting down on Bozie's shoulder and lifting his leg higher. Their bodies crash and collide at a frantic pace amidst sharp kisses.

When Phil comes it's with a strangled cry.

He manages to move his his hand to Bozie’s dick but he’s too late, feels it jerking as he touches it, fluid coating his fingers as he wraps a hand around him.

“Shit, really?” Phil says shakily, his own orgasm still being pulled out of him, Bozie’s ass squeezing perfectly around him. 

“Really,” Bozie half laughs, half moans as Phil continues to jack him.

Phil drags his mouth up Bozie’s neck, over his jaw, before catching his lips in a deep but gentle kiss, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Good?” he whispers as he pulls back to rub his beard across Bozie’s cheek.

“No, I’d like to file a complaint.” 

Phil snorts. “You really wanted to name yourself when she asked you who has the best dry humor, didn’t you?” 

“ _Obviously_ ,” Bozie replies, shifting a little. Phil pulls out, holding the condom and groaning. 

“Always the worst part.” 

Bozie flops onto his back, stretching wantonly, come all over his stomach, like he hasn’t a care in the world. “Quit complaining, you baby.” 

Phil slings his legs off the side of the bed, tying off the condom. He glances at Bozie. “Yeah, well. Next time it’s your turn.” 

Bozie doesn’t say anything at first and Phil’s stomach clenches. Maybe Bozie isn’t interested, maybe he doesn’t -- 

A wide grin forms on Bozie’s lip and Phil feels like he can breathe again. “Duuuh. Just say the word, Phil.” 

Phil tosses the condom haphazardly on the floor and stretches out beside him, kissing Bozie until they’re both panting. 

“That’s disgusting,” Bozie says in between kisses. “And you say _my_ room’s a mess.” 

“I have my priorities straight,” Phil whispers, kissing his way down Bozie’s neck. He stops when he’s hovering over his abs and lifts his head. “Would rather clean you up.” 

Bozie laughs loudly, but it trails off into a moan as Phil’s tongue gets to work. He doesn’t argue much after that and Phil calls it a win-win. 

END


End file.
